A world Broken
by y81292
Summary: 1ST FANFIC BE GENTLE! BELLA HAS RECENTLY MOVED TO FORK WITH HER FATHER CHARLIE. HERE SHE FIND THE LOVE OF HER LIFE AS WELL AS A WORLD THAT SHE HAD NO IDEA EXISTED, WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THE LOVE OF HER LIFE TELLS HER FOUR LITTLE WORD THAT WILL CHANGE HER!
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

I haven't always been this cold, this cruel. If only you knew, if only you could imagine the pain and heartbreak that my life has turned out to be. We never imagine when we are little children that our live might not turn out to be what we want it to.

My name is Isabella Swan, although I go by Bella. It all started with my Mom's new marriage. Don't get me wrong, I love Phil I really think of him as a father figure, and my mom jus adores him. I think he's good for her. The compliment each other very well, my mom with her spirit and wildness and Phil with his strong character and right amount of tenderness.

I decided that since they were newlyweds that they needed their space without anyone to interfere with their newly acquired happiness. I told them that I would go live with my dad for a little while, besides we have never spent a lot of time together only summer and even then it was just two or three weeks. I was a little nervous about this but I tried not to show it in front of Phil and my mom, they were a little sad that I was leaving but they could kind of see that this was for the best.

The day of my departure they drove me to the airport. We said our goodbye and I tried to hold back as many tears that I could possibly could, until I saw my mother's face covered in tears and her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. I almost broke down right there and then. But I had to be strong for her, so I just gave a quick hug and a kiss and sprinted toward the terminal trying not to break down.

I made it to the plane just in time. The boarding was nearly finish. I gave the attendant my airplane ticket and identification, and she helped me find my seat. The flight to Seattle was not a long one but I already felt exhausted. I felt sleep overtake me and I closed my eyes.

About two hours later I was jarred awake by rough landing of the plane. We had arrived in Seattle, Washington.

Where I had no idea what would be waiting for me, not even a hint of what I was about to experience. With no clue that I was about to find the love of my life and have my dreams come true and have them shattered with four little word … "I don't want you!"


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE

HEY IF YOU ARE READING THIS THAN YOU MUST HAVE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER TO MY VERY FIRST FANFICTION. I WANT TO THANK YOU IF YOU READ IT AND ASK YOU TO PLEASE LEAVE ME REVIEW I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION I WANT TO KNOW IF I SHOULD KEEP WRITING OR IF I SHOULD DELETE THIS AND NEVER WRTIE AGAIN!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Charlie and Forks

I waited for the plane to empty before I made a move to get up. I grabbed my carry-on bag and made my way to the front of the plane. I slowly made my way to the baggage claim picked up my bag, I didn't have many things but I had my clothes in a suitcase and my personal items in my backpack( my carry-on)

I made my way to the outside of the airport to see if I spotted Charlie but he was nowhere in sight. I waited when I was approached by a police officer with the name of M. Newton.

He came up to me and stared intently at me. I was about to turn and walk away and he must've noticed when he suddenly asked

"Miss Isabella Swan?"

"Yes, that's me" I answered

"I was sent to pick you up by Chief Swan. He ran into a little situation back at the station in Forks, he was needed to help at an accident scene."

"oh is everything ok? Are you sure that you are not needed I could have easily have taken a taxi. It was no problem really if you need to go back –"

"Don't worry Isabella, I really wasn't needed it was all under control. Now we should get going if we want to make it to Forks before dark, I don't want to worry the Chief."

He grabbed my bags and put them in his cruiser. The cruiser was not that old but it looked almost new a sign of the little use that they put it to in Forks; it said "City of Fork, Washington Police Department" on the door. As soon as I put my seatbelt on officer Newton took off.

We were in Forks in no time. On the way officer Newton told me a little about himself and his family. He said that he had known my dad forever and that they had grown up together and were best friends throughout high school they even went to the police academy together. He also told me that he had a son around my age named Mike and that his wife ran a camping and hiking store. He asked how Florida was and I told him that it was nothing like Forks that it was warm and humid and sunny most of the time they don't call it the sunshine state for nothing, we were silent for the rest of the ride.

When we made it to the police station my father was waiting for me he was wearing his rain coat and his uniform and underneath. He came over and thanked officer Newton or Mitch as he asked me to call him. He came towards me and gave me an awkward hug, but I knew the emotions behind it which where same as mine. Nervousness – for neither of us had lived together before. Excitement – that we were finally going to be able to have some father daughter time and last but not least love—love from a father to a daughter and a daughter to her father.

Charlie took me home after getting a few things from his office. He led me into the living room, although I knew perfectly my way around since I had been here many times before. It had been the house that my father bought when he married my mom. It was the house I had lived in for six months after I was born. It had changed a little since I was last here but not much, only a couple of pictures spread across the room. Most of them mine from when I was a baby, my elementary years, as well as middle school and some of my high school years as well.

"Well we're here Bells! You can go up to your room if you would like and get settled, you know make yourself comfortable. What would you like for dinner? I'm afraid that I'm not much of a cook and I don't have much in the kitchen, but we could order pizza or pasta or maybe Chinese, whatever you would like its your choice" he rambled on "I'll have to go into town and buy some things for you to eat what –"

I cut him off before he could continue "pizza is fine dad and if you want I could go into town tomorrow after school and buy a couple f things."

He visible relaxed "that sounds great Bells. I'm sorry. I'm not that good at shopping. But hey tomorrow is your first day at school so I'll drop you off and pick you tomorrow." He said with a weird twinkle in his eyes "I have surprise for you that I want to give you tomorrow"

"Dad you really didn't have to get mew anything, really" I protested

"Nonsense Bella and there is no arguing so how 'bout you go get settled and I call to order that pizza that you like so much. Sound good?"

"Sounds good dad, but please try not to go over board with this okay. Promise me that at least?"

"I promise, Bella now go and ahead and go to your room and rest a bit. I'll call you when the pizza is here okay?"

I nodded my head and headed up the stairs to my room, which like the rest of the house had not changed. I put away my clothes in my closet and set up a couple of pictures of my mom and I around the room. After I was done I decided to rest before the pizza got here. I was still so tires from the plane ride and the emotions that I was replaying in my head all over again, that as soon as my head hit the pillow my eye were closing of their own accord.


	4. Chapter 4

I HAVEN'T RECEIVED ANY REVIEWS FROM ANYONE WHO HAS READ MY STORY SO PLEASE PLEASE JUST LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I WOULD REALLY APRCIATE IT

THANKS

YOLY


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 3_

_Meeting Them_

_I awoke to Charlie calling me down to eat. _

"_I'm coming" I yelled down the stairs_

_I quickly changed from my jeans into something more comfortable and made my way down the stairs. Almost tripping on the last step but quickly managed myself to catch my self. When I looked up there was no one in the living room. _

_"Dad?" I asked looking around._

_"In the kitchen!" His yell was muffled_

_When I walked into the kitchen I saw two very attractive people. A very short pixie looking girl that was around my age. The other was an older looking gentleman that was drop dead gorgeous. I didn't have enough time to analyze either of them when I was suddenly tackled to the floor by the pixie. To say that I was a little stunned was an understatement._

_"Oh, Bella I know that we will be the best of friends!" I was still stunned but I was not at all uncomfortable by her. She had a welcoming presence. Her touch was freezing cold but I quite welcoming._

_"Do I know you?" I asked a little amused rather than bothered._

_"Oh, sorry I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." She said._

_At that precise moment Charlie decided to introduce us _

_"Bella, this is Alice she is Doctor Cullen's Daughter. She is your age and has offered to show you around the school tomorrow." _

"Thank you Alice you really shouldn't have to put up with me, really" I asked a bit embarrassed

"Nonsense I know that we are going to be the best of friends." I smiled widely looking at the honest expression on her face. "Don't worry Bella we will help you tomorrow."

"We?" I asked

"Oh right, I mean my siblings and I. Carlisle adopted us all. I have two brothers: Emmett and Edward. And my boyfriend Jasper and his sister Rosalie." I just nodded my head in understanding.

At that moment Doctor Cullen decided to come and introduce himself.

"Bella is nice to meet you" said the gentleman that I assumed would be Doctor Cullen. He had blond hair and golden eyes but looked to young to have a daughter my age.

"It's a pleasure o meet you too Doctor Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle"

"Alright, Carlisle"

"Anyway we should be on our way" said Doctor Cullen – I mean Carlisle. Alice ran up to me and gave me a last hug before turning around and walking out the door.

"Bye Bella, see you tomorrow." I heard her yell.

"Bye Bella"

"Bye Carlisle"

Charlie led me to the dinning table and put a plate with a slice of pizza. Charlie and I ate in silence. When we finished I picked up the dishes and washed and dried them. Charlie headed to the living room to watch the game that was on. I decided to go up to my room to grab my pajamas and take a hot shower.

I entered the bathroom and undressed, started the shower as hot as it would go. I got in and let the hot steaming water wash away all the stress and strong emotions that I had gone through today. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and got out. I put my pajamas on and walk out to my room. I threw the dirty clothes in the hamper and collapsed on my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow felt the darkness coming over me and soon I was overtaken by it.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

I woke up to the pounding of the rain on my window. I looked at my clock and it read 6:45am. School started at 8:15am so I decided to get up and take a shower. After my 30 minute shower I got dressed, I put on some jeans and a tank top with a jacket over it.I made it down the stairs without any incident. I walked into the kitchen to find Charlie dressed in his uniform and eating some cereal.

"Good Morning, Dad"

"Good Morning, Bella"

I grabbed a bowl and poured some cereal and milk into it. As I finished Charlie got up washed his bowl and grabbed his rain coat and his gun.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked as I was finishing washing the dishes.

"Sure, just let me get my backpack from upstairs." I answered

"By the way Bella you didn't forget about your surprise did you?" he said with a mysterious glint in his eye that made me wonder, but I decided that it wasn't important.

"No Dad, I didn't but remember your promise."

"I do don't worry now go get your things or you'll be late"

I ran up the stair to grab my backpack and quickly walked out of the house. As I walked I was to busy looking at the iPod that I had in my hand and ran into something hard. When I looked up it was a big red Chevy truck. I stared at in awe. Although it was old I liked it. It had character. I felt Charlie behind me.

"Surprise!" he yelled

"What?" I asked being drawn out of my amazement.

"I got you this, since I didn't think that you would like being driven my you father, much less in a police cruiser. I know that its not new and—."

I cut him off before he could continue. "Dad this is wonderful. I really love it, it's like it we made for me thank you so much." I said as I gave him a hug.

"I wasn't sure if Jake was going to drop it off today. I bought it from hi father you know him Billy, remember?"

"Of course remember Billy, would you thank him for me when you see him please."

"I will Bella, Don't worry about it okay. Now you should take off or you'll be late"

I nodded my head and got in the truck and started it. It came to life with a great roar. I put it in reverse and headed toward the school which was easy to find. Forks wasn't a big town and the high school was one thing that you couldn't miss. I entered the parking lot and there was barely anyone there. I quickly found a parking spot; I stopped the truck and turned it off, gathered my things and headed toward the office. I walked up to the secretary whose name plaque read Ms. Cope.

"Good morning, it my first day here." I stated shyly

"Name please" she asked in a monotone voice. She seemed to still be asleep. But that didn't bother me.

"Isabella Swan"

"Oh" she said a little more attentive. My name seemed to wake her up. "You're Charlie's daughter" wait she seemed to be well acquainted with my father. I wonder if she is interested in Charlie.

"Yes that would be me"

"Well your father came to register you about two days after you called him to tell him the you wanted to live with him."

"I see that you know my father well." I said a bit amused at the deep blush.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend."

"Oh, no you didn't me really. Is it really that obvious that I like your father? Although I think that it is hopeless because he really doesn't see me that way. Anyways here you go Isabella your schedule and a map. The school is not that big but it a bit confusing. She handed me a couple of papers.

As I was about to walk out I turned and said "Don't give up on my dad Ms. Cope he is a little slow but he'll get there. I reassured her. She smiled at me and said "Good luck, Isabella."

"Bella, please call me Bella." With that I walked out to find my first class, but before I could walk further away I was tackled by a familiar pixie with spiky black hair.

"Bella!" she yelled with to much excitement

"I'm right here Alice there is really no need to yell."

I heard chuckles from behind Alice and she let me go. When she did I saw that there were four other beyond gorgeous people standing behind her. I felt absolutely insecure next to them. The guy closest to Alice was looking intently in wonder at her, this I assumed was Jasper.

"Oh, Bella this is my family. This" she said pointing the one I assumed was Jasper "is my lovely boyfriend and love of my life, Jasper" I was correct. She continued to introduce me to them. "Bella this is Rosalie, she is Jasper's sister." They look like twins. "this is my big grizzly of a brother, Emmett " she was signaling to a huge bear of a person who walk up to me and gave me a tight hug, which left me breathless.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Alice has told us so much about you!" I looked at Alice wondering what she had told them about, I mean we only just met and she already I knew my life's story.

"It's nice to meet you to Emmett." I responded when I managed to catch my breath

"Bella last but not least this is my brother Edward."

When I looked at Edward I was captivated with his eyes the where a deep gold that seemed to liquefy and return to solid in a matter of second. His stare was penetrating and seemed that he could read my soul. I had to look away, but I couldn't manage to.

"Bella is nice to meet you. It's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name, which I must say is very fitting." He said in a velvety voice that made me melt and I could barely remain standing. I blushed and he chuckled. I looked up ate him and he had a crooked smile that made me want to throw myself at him, which just made be blush deeper. He seemed to be amused by this. He approached me and extended his hand for me to shake. I took it and as soon as his hard cold skin touched mine it felt as if I had been shocked believe that this was the moment that I knew that the Cullens were not any normal family. They were insanely beautiful and had skin colder than ice. Edward and I continued to stare in each others eyes while our hands remain connected. He finally broke the staring contest and we both looked at Alice who was busy looking between the Greek god and me.

As I was finally regaining my composure the bell rang and Alice grabbed me and led me to my first class, which was English. Alice walked to her seat while kept walking to the teacher's desk to introduce myself; he told me that it was very nice to have me in his class and to sit behind Alice that would be my permanent seat.

English passed rather quickly since I was not really concentrating on the teacher. I was still in shocked about what happened this morning with Edward and what that could possibly mean. Although it was probably nothing Edward was too handsome, too perfect and I was not really good enough for him. I was plain. I had gone through most of my classes like this thinking and analyzing. I was only faintly aware that my fellow class mates were either talking about how I looked or about how I was "Chief Swan's daughter and a goody-two-shoe."

As lunch approached I found myself thinking more and more about Edward and the Cullens. I knew that they were all adopted by Carlisle and his wife, Esme Cullen. They were in fact very young to have teenage children of their own. It not every day that you see this a couple that probably has had just a couple of years to themselves adopting five growing teenagers. They must have been amazing people. This got me started on how this family was so different from all the others that I had met. How special they were. They must really be something, suddenly I found myself imagining myself being friends with them or maybe something more…


	6. Chapter 6

I'M SORRY THAT I HAVE TAKEN SO LONG WITH THIS CHAPTER IT'S JUST THAT I WANTED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER. THIS WAS AN ESPEACIALLY LONG CHAPTER I TOOK ALMOST EIGHT PAGES ON THE COMPUTER AND ALMOST TEN IN MY NOTEBOOK SO HERE IT IS HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW....

* * *

Chapter 4

Something more

A couple of months later …

The weather had turned colder and the water is starting to freeze. It had started snowing a week ago and the streets are layered with several inches of snow, I tried not to crash as I made my way to school. It turns out that I had most of my classes with Alice and one class with Edward. Alice and I had become the best of friends. But I had a hunch that there was something more to her family than they let every one to believe. What could it be I had no clue?

Edward and I had made progress it felt as if we couldn't stay away from each other. We biology together and were lab partners. We had a huge project that was due in a week and it was half of our final grade. So I ask him if he would mind if we worked on the project.

"Hey Edward, do you mind if we start working on the project today or tomorrow?"

"Sure Bella, you want to come over to my house this afternoon to start?" he said as he turned around and stared intently at me.

"Sure that perfect I'll follow you in my truck." I stated tearing my eyes away from him, although it took all I had to do so.

I was nervous and excited. Although I had gone to the Cullen household many times it was always Alice who took me or invited me, never Edward. I felt as if something important was going to happen tonight.

When the last bell rang I made my way to the parking lot, to find that Edward was standing by his car across the parking lot talking to his family, he turned his head and saw my staring, he smiled and mouthed if I was ready I nodded my head yes and made my way to my truck. I put my book bag on top of the hood while I looked through to find my keys. When I heard screaming, I turned around to find a crowd staring behind me. As I turned around, I saw a huge van heading my way it seems that the driver had lost control of the car on the snowy turf. But at that moment all that was going through my head was that I would not be able to say goodbye to my parents. That I wasted so much time with Charlie that I wanted to regain.

I was bracing myself for the worst. I just hoped that my parents would be able to forgive me for dying, before I had time to think anymore I being thrown to the ground and shielded from the oncoming van that was coming closer and closer by the second. When I looked up I saw Edwards face a mere centimeters away from my face. The look that I saw in his eyes made me want to jump him, but I recovered quickly as the screams of the people around me got louder and I saw the van closer than it was a few seconds ago. I closed my eyes preparing for the worst, but content for some reason that I was in Edward's arms. I heard a horrific metallic crash and was very surprised when I felt my head hit the ground and nothing more, I didn't feel the pain that I had imagined that one would feel when getting squished by a car.

When I opened my eyes I saw Edward's had lifting the van on two wheels. He grabbed my feet and quickly pulled them away from where the two wheels that he was holding in the air would have been. When I looked up I was captivated by his eyes.

"Bella are you okay?" he said snapping me out of my daze he grabbed my face and inspected my head to see if I was bleeding. I winced as he touched a tender spot on my head where I had hit the pavement. Which brought me to the thought of how could he have made it across the parking lot in me seconds? How could he have picked up that van without strain?

"Edward how did you get here so fast?" I asked hesitantly

"What do you mean Bella I was standing right beside you" he said as he pleaded with his eyes

"No Edward you were standing by your car how? When? What?" as I was trying to phrase my questions everyone came to surround the scene, which I had not become aware off since I had been a little distracted by the way that Edward was staring at me. The van was angled in a way that had us locked in a small triangle in the middle. We were stuck between my truck, the van and an innocent car that happened to be right beside my truck. Edward was still looking at me with the pleading.

"Edward you will tell me later how?" I said in a firm voice that suggested that I was not joking. He nodded his head sternly. As I said this, the ambulance made it way into the parking lot and the paramedic were instantly questions that had a little scatter brained. I distantly heard Edward saying that he was alright that they should tend to me that I had hit my head pretty hard when he pushed me out of the way.

The paramedics put me on a stretcher against my wished; I was so embarrassed that I was being put into an ambulance. I was also worried about Charlie. He was the chief and had probably heard about this already and was on his way to either the hospital of the school. As I contemplated this Edward strolled by in his own two feet, and smirk at me. He was really enjoying the fact that I could not do anything to stop the paramedics to take me to the hospital.

The trip to the hospital was a short one due to the unnecessary need to speed from the driver, plus I really didn't want to draw attention to the fact that the daughter of the police chief of Forks was in an ambulance after almost being crushed by a car. When we arrived I was taken into a room where I had to wait for a doctor. I didn't wait long before the door opened slowly.

"Bella?" asked Doctor Cullen as he walked in along with Edward, who was smirking his head off. I glared at him and ignored the fact that he was there as I talked to Carlisle.

"Hi Carlisle, can you please do something so that they'll let me go please, please, please I'll owe you forever I think I can go back to school. I'm feeling perfectly capable." I said his as I got up to show him that I was 'okay', suddenly as I started to put my weight on my legs the room started to spin and I wobbled, before I could fall I felt two ice cold hand wrap around my wais and pull me toward something hard. When I looked up I was imminently held captive by his eyes.

I don't know how long we had been in this staring contest this time, when Carlisle cleared his throat and both Edward and I looked at him, I blushed and Edward let me go but not before helping me sit on the bed which only made be blush even more. Edward drifted to the back of the room and Carlisle came forward to examine me.

"So Bella you say that you are very capable of returning to school right?" he said doubting my words.

"Yes" I said as firmly as I could "I really don't want a big fuss plus my dad will worry over nothing, really." I winced as I said this, since Carlisle was inspecting my head

"A little tender I see, we'll do some test to see if you have a concussion." Said Carlisle as he wrote something in my charts. "I'll make this quick okay." I nodded my head and he opened the door and he walked out leaving me alone with Edward.

"Okay Edward will you tell me the truth now?" I asked a little irritated with this whole situation.

"What are you talking about Bella?" he asked innocently, which just made me want to smack him.

"Edward you know very well what I'm talking about. How in the world were you able to lift that van? How did you make it to my side that fast when you were standing across the parking lot? And don't tell me that you were standing right beside me cause you weren't and I'm tired of you trying to lie to me okay so just say it!" I rambled "no normal person lift a car Edward and you lifted it and left your hand prints in the metal how, how is that possible? Can you please just tell me?" I asked with pleading eyes He looked at me with hard eyes that seriously scarred me a bit but I didn't let it show.

"Bella I—"he stopped looked me in the eyes his eyes were dark with anger, and disappointment. "I have to go." he said as he headed for the door.

"Is that the reason why your so cold, why is your skin so hard Edward? Why do your eyes change colors dramatically?" I don't know where this came from; it was as if I was looking for clues as to what they were. I had a feeling that they were not normal. He stopped when I said this, his hand was on the door handle and he was looking at the floor.

"Bella come over tonight and I'll explain everything and you can talk to the family as well is that okay" he turned around with concerned and honest eyes.

I nodded my head and said thank you and he walked out. Carlisle came in right after Edward left, he had the same look of concern that Edward had when he left. He came in and took me to get x-ray done on my head. When they were done he took me back to my room and left without saying anything.

I rested my eyes while Carlisle took his time examining the x-ray that he had taken. My dad came in for a bit to talk to me but I assured him that everything was alright and that he should go check on the driver of the van and see if he was okay, he left and now I was feeling tired. So I closed my eyes. I must have dozed off because the next thing I feel is Carlisle shaking me a little.

"Sorry Carlisle I was a little tired." I said apologizing.

"Don't worry Bella; I just wanted to tell you that you could go home you don't have a concussion, and that we expect to see you tonight."

"Oh Edward told you?" I asked a little embarrassed

"Don't worry Bella, I think that you should know the truth." He said honestly

"Okay, I'll be there" I said with as much sincerity as I could conquer.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to go sign your release paper and you could go home and rest before we talk. Oh and if you have any headaches at all take two Tylenols ok?" I nodded and he left my hospital room.

When I finally made it home, I took two Tylenols as Carlisle suggested and rested for a while. I was trying to mentally prepare myself for what was going to happen tonight, but I had no way of knowing, all I knew that I was going to be in for a big shock. Things are not always as they seem. I knew that the Cullen were something that was even out of my imagination. A fell asleep to this thought.

I woke up and saw that my clock said that it was four o'clock. I decided to get up and get ready to head to the Cullens, I had been there many time before with Alice. But this was different I was going to find out heir truth.

I made way slowly up their drive which was a long narrow path in the woods that seems to lead to nothing. I made it the clearing and look upon the house that was more of a mansion than an actual house. It was white and had three stories, Esme had restored it, it was almost a two hundred year old house. I walked up to the house and as I lifted my hand to knock the door opened and Alice came to hug me.

"Bella I'm so glad that you're okay I was so worried" she said and hugged me tighter

"I'm okay Alice, really, thanks I really needed that hug" I told her honestly, her hug was comforting I was still a little nervous I had no right to demand answer, I mean I was curious but Edward had saved my life and he didn't owe me anything. I was starting to feel guilty for forcing him into this as I pondered this Jasper came to join Alice and me at the front door.

"Bella there is no need to feel guilty, you deserve to know the truth, you are Alice's best friend and we have all gotten to you and we love you." Jasper always knows what to say to make someone feel better. I walked in and found that everyone was in the living room they were all looking at me worriedly.

"Bella, how are you?" Esme said

"I'm okay" I answered

"Edward is waiting for you upstairs he said that he would like to talk to you alone." This made me worry, I mean Edward and I were friends. I walked up the stairs to Edward's room but before I made it to his door he was waiting for me at the top of the stairs. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. I knew that he heard me coming up the stairs so I didn't speak. I was waiting 'til he would acknowledge me. I didn't know how long we had been standing in the hallway neither of us speaking.

"Bella whatever I tell you must promise not to repeat to anyone please" he said pleading with me with closed eyes, still leaning against the wall.

"I promise Edward" I almost whispered

He looked at me and I felt my legs shaking. "I believe you" was all he said as he nodded to his room for me to enter. I quickly made my way into his room and couldn't believe it his room contained no bed and was huge he had a whole wall full of CDs from top to bottom he also a state of the art sound system on a shelf in the middle of the wall, all of this was nothing compared to the view that the glass wall provides. The wall in his room provides a perfect view of a small creak that shimmers in the little sun that blesses Forks. I felt myself drawn to this sight and did not feel Edward behind me.

He lightly touched my arms from my shoulder to my wrist. I closed my eyes to revel in his amazing touch that sent shivers all the way through my body. He rested his head on my shoulder and I involuntary lean my head back against him. I breathed in his scent that was intoxicating. "Bella" he whispered in a sweet husky voice that sent shivers down my back and made me burn with something that I had never felt before, something that scared me and excited me, he mad me burn with desire but not only desire he made me burn with love. Love? Was it really love what I was feeling for Edward? Edward continued to graze my arms with the tips of his fingers. "Edward" I felt myself murmur in a town that I had never heard myself use.

"Bella I have tried so hard to stay away from you that it hurts when I don't see you" this statement left me astonished he actually liked me and could not stand to be away from me for to long, this was the exact same thing that I felt for him. I turned around in his arms and looked him in the eyes.

"Edward I feel the exact same way." I said in a hushed town he leaned his forehead against mine and our breaths mingled. His sweet intoxicating breathe made me want more of him. We looked into each other's eyes and suddenly he was leaning his head, slowly, his lips coming closer and closer to mine, he was giving me a choice he wanted to give me the option of backing out of this. There was no chance that I would let this opportunity up.

Our lips connected and I saw stars he was so gently yet his lips were stone hard. Our kiss was loving and sweet, gentle and hot all mixed in. It should be unnatural the way that his cold hard lips felt against mine but I loved it and wanted more of him so I dug my hands into his hair and clutched his face to mine pulling him closer to me. he moaned as I pulled his hair which gave me a sense of satisfaction. It was my turn to moan as I felt his tongue ask permission to enter my mouth. When our tongues touched it was a whole new sensation it was if the world was gone and only Edward and I remained in the confines of his room. Our tongue fought for dominance and his finally won.

Suddenly I felt his body tense and he pulled away from me rather roughly he turned his back on me a looked down at the floor. I felt confused why he had just pulled away from me from the kiss. Did he finally notice what a mistake he was making when he kissed me. I felt the tears stinging in my eyes but refused the urge to cry. "I'm sorry" I turned around and walked towards the door before I could open the door Edward grabbed me a pulled me to his chest, this left out of breath, our foreheads together our panting mingling together once again.

"Bella I have never felt this way about any other person only you, I know I have to stay away from you it not safe, I can't put you at risk. If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I would do." His lips were closer to mine

"Why do you say these things Edward? Why I'm I in danger with you? I feel the same way about you. I don't know what it is I haven't had these feelings either and it's kind of scarring me a little I don't ever want to be apart from you ever." I say just wanting to have his lips on mine forever.

"It's not safe, Bella" he said as he grabbed my head in between both hands "when you know what we are, what we really are you just run away screaming for me to leave you alone. Bella I'm a monster and that is not safe. Do you understand? My family and I we're different."

"I don't care what you are Edward, I know that you would never hurt me I trust you more than I have trust anybody my whole life. I don't think that you are a monster." I answer honestly not caring what he was.

"Bella, what if I told you that my family and I were….. Vampires" he said slowly. Although I was a bit confused this explains a lot, but I didn't care I just wanted to be part of him and for him to be part of me. So I just leaned a little closer towards him and whispered "I don't care"

He was rather surprised by this and lifted his head to look me in the eyes. I saw the flow of emotions in his eyes, bewilderment, wonder, amused, love, and anger. He pulled away from me and again this hurt deep inside.

"Bella don't you understand that I'm dangerous that I could kill you with a flick of a finger. That I'm so tempted by your blood. You haven't even asked me what my diet is." He said outraged

"Edward I really don't care about any of that I know that you won't hurt me. And if you want me to know about your diet I know that you will tell me I don't have to ask." I answered

"You're not even curious?" he looked at me like I had grown a second head

"Of course" I chuckled a little "it is human nature to be, but I won't ask. It is up to you to want to tell me or not. I trust you." I was honestly trying to give him a choice I had forced him to tell me that truth about what he was, I had made him tell me the secret that his family has kept for I don't know how long, which made me wonder how old he was.

"Bella I'll tell you, I want you to know that we don't drink human blood. We are vegetarians if you will." He said with caution

"Vegetarian?" I asked

"Yes we live off animal blood." He explained "Bella we are still dangerous, you can never completely trust us." He said looking down at his feet. I confidently walked up to him and waited for him to look me in the eyes. When he did I saw the deep regret and self-loathing that he was experiencing. I walked into him so that our chests were touching. I didn't know where all this confidence came from. I wrapped my arms around his waist and stood on my toes and gently pressed my lips to his.

I felt him tense for a minuet, but responded gently kissing me back. This kiss was different it was gentle and slow. Reassuring what we felt for each other. I put all the love and affection that I felt for him in it and hoped that he would feel it. We kissed until I had to breathe again. When we broke apart he spoke first.

"I love you Bella, I always will."

"I love you too Edward, forever"

Little did I know that with love come heartbreak and pain. With love comes the pain that I'm going through right now. The pain that would bring me to the place that I have been for 100 years of my immortal life. A life without happiness, without hope. A life full of sorrow and despair.


	7. Chapter 7

HEY I WAS TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO START THE NEXT CHAPTER OF MY STORY. I'M HAVING A SORT OF WRITER'S BLOCK. WELL I WAS THINKING OF SKIPPING A LITTLE FURTHER INTO EDWARD'S AND BELLA'S RELATIONSHIP, BUT I'M NOT SURE SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WOULD LIKE THAT PLEASE.

THANK YOU SO MUCH YOLY


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 5 Catastrophic birthday and heartbreak

Beep! Beep! Beep!

I woke up to one of the days that I most dread in the world, September 13, my birthday. The ideal of the perfect birthday would be if no one treated me any different. I don't like being the center of attention.

I made my way to my closet to pick out something comfortable to wear, since I know that it was going to be a long day. Specially with that very hyperactive pixie, that I love and adore as if she were my real sister. I was already imagining what she had up her perfectly stylish sleeve. But I really didn't want to imagine the possibilities.

As I entered the bathroom and started the shower to the hottest temperature that it could possibly go. I got in and instantly relaxed. As soon as I felt the water start to turn cold I quickly got out and wrapped a towel around myself and made my way into my room to change.

I put some jeans and a turquoise color long sleeve shirt that Alice had bought me on one of her crazy shopping sprees. I grabbed my backpack and walked down the stairs. Charlie had already left. I made myself a bowl of cereal. When I was done I washed it quickly grabbed my keys and ipod and put my earphones in. I should have probably been paying attention to where I was going and of course I ran into something hard and cold. I was on my way to say an early greeting to the ground when a pair of powerful arms wrapped around my waist and swiftly turned me around so that our faces were level with eachother's. I stared into the most beautiful pair of golden eyes that I had ever seen, even though we have been together for a year and a half, they still take my breathe away. I was breathing heavily due to the intensity of his stare and the fact that he really shocked me by rescuing me from having to greet the ground with my face.

"Hello Love" he said barely a breath away."that might not be the best way to celebrate your 18th birthday is it? In the emergency room due to yet another unpleasant meeting with the floor?"

"Well thank goodness that I have my personal knight in shining armor to come to rescue this poor damsel in distress! " I said dramatically

"Well you know that I'll always be here to catch you when you fall " he said placing a loving kiss on my nose. "You know you can count on me" he whispered as he peppered kisses all over my face coming closer to my lips. My breath hitched as I felt his marble hard lips on mine. He chuckled as he continued to kiss me I didn't want to stop kissing but I knew that I would have to breath soon so I tried to make the most of it and tangled my fingers in his hair and tried to get closer to him although I knew that he wouldn't allow me to.

He pulled away gently breathing heavy, although he didn't have to breath. I pulled back just as breathless.

"I think we should get going before I do something that I might regret" he said barely a whisper. It made me wonder what he could be capable of if we had stayed in this spot but I unfortunately would never find out.

He opened the door to his Volvo for me and I got in. Before I finished putting my seatbelt on he was starting the his car and speeding toward Forks High. We arrived with fifteen minutes to spare and of course our family was there . The Cullens have quickly become my family and I loved them all.

Alice was the first one to come up to me a give me a gentle squeeze next Emmett he gave me a big bear hug. Jasper and Rosalie were more reserved about their feelings towards me but I knew that Rosalie was not very pleased with my relationship with Edward, and Jasper couldn't understand how he hadn't killed me yet. After the greeting and discreet birthday wishes we were headed for first period.

I wad feeling a little apprehensive, due to the strange looks that were being passed between Edward and Alice throughout first period. At lunch they kept it up and I was irritated, they were talking way too fast for me to understand and I was reaching my limit. I finally couldn't take it anymore and got up to throw my trash away and decided to keep walking. I opened the door and kept walking I knew Edward was following me I could feel his gaze burn into the back of my head, but I kept walking until I got to a picnic table that nobody sat on because of how far it was from the actual school ground. That was what I needed to be alone and Edward must have known that because he didn't speak nor did he approach me.

I needed time to think about everything about Edward and I, about where our relationship was going. Today was my eighteenth birthday I was growing older by the second and Edward would be the same age forever. I would surely die and Edward would live forever. I knew that I loved Edward but would our love be strong once he sees that I would be aging. This thought brought another idea. What if Edward were to change me? What if I was like him? Would he still want me? But the question that was going round and round in my head was would he do it? Did he love me enough to change me? Would he want to spend forever with me ? I knew that he was the only one for me.

As I came to this conclusion I heard a distinct sound coming from behind me. I turned around and found Edward with his eyes closed fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Bella please tell me why you ran out? What you were thinking? I been waiting here patiently but I just can't take it anymore I can't stand not knowing what you're thinking." he said desperately

"Edward I ...."I stopped and thought over what I was going to tell him. "Edward I love you, and I know that you'll be the only man that I will ever love." I stopped and took in his expression, it was one of curiosity and confusion. "Today," I hesitated not knowing how to explain what I was trying to say "I never really liked my birthday, but now that I'm with you I hate it even more. I hate it because I know that it will never stop." At that exact moment the bell for fourth period rang

"Can we continue this conversation back home? Please" he asked politely. I nodded and got up and took his extended hand. He walked m to my seat and took his right next to mine. The rest of school passed in a haze, Edward didn't really talk to me. We walked to his car, he opened my door and I got in and he followed not even a second later. We made it to my house and he got out and opened my door he followed me in I took my jacket off and set everything down. Edward had gone to sit in the living room I could feel the tension in the air as I joined Edward. I sat on the couch and waited for Edward to start the conversation.

He got up and started to pace around I was getting anxious, Alice had probably informed him on what I was thinking.

"Bella please just..." He stopped and took a deep breath and continued. "Why Bella? Why would you want to be a monster? Why would you want me to kill you? "

"Edward listen to me."

"No Bella, I won't listen to you, you have no idea what hell I have been living. Being this monster has taken away so many things from me and I don't want to loose one more."

"Edward you're already loosing me. Edward I'm dying every day, every hour, every minute, every second, Edward I'm dying slowly. Are you willing to watch me die? Are you still going to love me when I'm 80 and all wrinkly?"

"Yes Bella! I will, I will always love you forever, but please Bella don't ask me to turn you into one of us."

"Why Edward? Why ? You don't want to spend eternity with me is that it ? You don't love me enough to keep me forever? or I'm I just your momentary play thing?"

He stayed quiet looking at his feet. Why didn't he want me?

"Bella I love you with all my being never doubt that" he said as he gently rubbed my cheeks with his thumbs. "But I can't do this, please, don't argue with me okay, lets just spend some time together okay, lets watch a movie or something." he said as he kissed my forehead.

I was still not at ease, with my mind was wondering all the possibilities. But I tried not to put as much of that aside as I could and focused on my free time with Edward.

"Alice wants me to bring you back home. " he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me.

"Why does Alice want me to come over ? "I asked a little dazed

"Bella my family hasn't celebrated a real birthday in a long time so they want to make sure that they do it the right way."

"And what exactly is the right way?" I asked a little scared

"You'll see" he said with a smirk playing on his beautiful lips.

He pull me into his arms effortlessly and placed a loving kiss on my forehead and ran us to his Volvo. He placed me inside and secured my seatbelt our eyes never leaving each others. Before I could even blink he was at the driver's side starting the car. I was watching the scenery with a slight smile on my face, maybe this birthday thing wouldn't be so bad after all. I heard a quiet chuckle and looked at Edward. It was as he had heard my thoughts because he had an "I told you so " look on his face.

I kept looking at Edward and only noticed that the car had stopped because Edward made a move for his door. And quickly used his speed to open my door and greet me with a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Come on love." he said "They are all a little impatient."

"Yeah, well, they will have to be pacient, you hear me." I said loud enough so that all the vampires inside the house could hear me "I'm only human." I finished. I looked up to see a very amused Edward.

"Come on human, or they might consider coming and taking you in by force."

"They wouldn't dare."

"Don't underestimate Alice, Bella."

I quickly made my way to the door and stopped, Edward held my hand as he opened to reveal that the living room had been decorated with blue and pink balloons as well as lamps that had been covered with pink and blue fabric they had turned down the light to make the room a little move intimate. They had put the piano in the living room and on top was a beautifully decorated cake, of course pink and blue frosting, that read :

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA"

All of this brought me close to tears. They cared enough about me to go all out, although I never really liked being the center of attention, they still went out of their way to make me feel loved and I did. This was where I wanted to be forever, next to Edward by his side for eternity.

"Oh Okay I believe that Edward wants to play something for Bella so lets let them have a minute to themselves" Alice quickly stated

Edward sat me down on the piano bench next to him soon after his family had disappeared started and his fingers began to move lightly on the keys. Although he had played for me several times it never stopped amazing me how well he played and how quickly his fingers floated above the keys as the song came to an end he kissed me lightly on both my cheeks and placed feather light kisses on my mouth I slowly entwined my hands in his hair. It was a slow loving kiss, gentle and chaste at the same time. When we pulled apart we were both breathing heavily so he put his forehead against mine and together while we recovered.

"Don't ever forget that you are my life, my everything . I love you with everything that I'm and everything that I'm not. You have made my dead heart beat. You are the one that I have been waiting for, for over a hundred years." he said his forehead still against mine.

"Um, we are sorry to interrupt but shall we continue with the party" said Carlisle coming out of the kitchen that was really their just for shoe.

"Okay , Okay now its time for Bella to open her presents okay" Alice said a she made her way to the table that was the hidden away in a corner of the room were I hadn't noticed it.

"Please everyone you know I don't like presents and much less for you to spend money on me."

"Hey I'll be right back, please don't do anything funny 'til I come back." Emmett boomed as he exited the front door.

"Alice give Bella her first gift" said Esme from behind me.

"Here you go Bella " said Alice handing me a blue and silver box with a baby pink bow on top "This one is form Emmett and Rosalie.

At the mention of Rosalie's name I looked up shock written all over my face.

"Thank you so much Rosalie" I said filing my words with as gratitude as I could . She and I had never really treated each other so I would have thought that she wouldn't care about my birthday much less give me a present.

The box was small and rectangle shaped it was really light. As I opened it I was confused. The box was empty not wanting her to think that I was ungrateful I said "thank you, You shouldn't have? " I asked my voice filled with question and confusion this made everyone in the room laugh. I was clueless as to why.

"Love they got you a stereo for your truck. Alice had a vision of you would put up a fight so Emmett is installing it as we speak" Edward whispered in my ear.

Well that's why they were laughing. Well I guess that I'll have to accept it now that Emmett went through they all the trouble. So I figured I might as well go along.

"Thank You Emmett." I yelled expecting him to be close enough to hear me knowing that he would be using his vampire speed to install the stereo and should probably be on his way back. I heard his booming laugh before I saw him. He came up to me and gave me a big bear hug. He put me down and I was given another gift, this one was from Esme and Carlisle. It was too covered with blue and silver wrapping paper with a baby pink bow on top. As I slid my finger to remove the paper I felt the stinging before I saw the blood.

"Shoot" I managed to say before I was being thrown across the room. Everything happened so fast that it took me a bit to comprehend that my bleeding finger had caused Jasper to enter into hunting mode.

Jasper had always been the weakest Cullen when it came to his bloodlust so my bleeding finger caused his vampire side to come out rather quickly.

As quickly as it started it ended Jasper was being restrained by Emmett and Alice, Edward was crouched with me on his lap and inspecting me everywhere.

In the process of him pushing me out of Jasper's way. Edward pushed me toward the table where the dished and glasses were as well a very sharp knife. I somehow managed to avoid the glass dishes but ended up with the knife slicing my arm from my elbow half way down my arm. There was blood everywhere and I was beginning to get a little light headed at the sight of it.

As soon as Jasper was out of the house Alice came back to see how I was but immediately had to exit the house due to the amount of blood I had lost.

"Bella would you like me to treat you here or at the hospital" Asked Carlisle as he came with his medical case.

"No hospital please. I don't want Charlie to worry" I said Carlisle nodded his head and proceeded to clean my wound, while Edward paced the room from side to side he was making me nervous. Carlisle seemed to have sensed it.

"Edward please go talk to Jasper tell him that it wasn't his fault. Convince him to come back please." I asked pleading with him.

He looked at me and nodded and left Carlisle to tend to my wound.

"Bella you were very lucky the knife did slice you but not too much. Although you do need stitches."

I nodded still deep in thought. I didn't say anything as Carlisle injected more pain medication or even as he was sewing me up in fact I barely register it until Carlisle placed the cotton swabs in a glass bowl and poured alcohol in a lit it all on fire. I just watched still a little in shock that this had really happened. Although I didn't blame Jasper for what happened, since I knew that he had the most problems with his bloodlust than any if the others.

As I was contemplating this Edward came back and stood in front of me and stared at me with his penetrating eyes that had turned as black as night. I tried to give him a small reassuring smile but it didn't work due to the fact that Edward was beyond the point of being angry. He was disappointed . He was disappointed at me for not getting up from the chair that I was sitting on and running away, he was disappointed in his brother for not having the strength to keep from trying to hurt me. But he was disappointed in himself for not being strong enough to stay away from me, knowing and understanding what Jasper was feeling when he tried to eat me.

As I recognized this I looked away from his face trying to hide the tears that would surely gloss my eyes..

"Bella , you should probably go home. I'll take you come on" he said in a hard tone. I nodded my head but kept my eyes on my hands which were on my lap.

I got up without looking at Edward and made my way towards the living room where I found Esme cleaning I spot were I had bled with what I believe was pure bleach.

"Esme please let me do that please." I pleeded with her after all it was me who had made that mess

"Nonsense Bella I'm already done don't worry about it okay honey."

I nodded and hugged her I made my way over to Carlisle said my thanks and hugged him as well and made my way to the door.

"Bella don't forget your presents." Esme reminded me as she handed them to Edward who I still wouldn't look at for fear of seeing the look he has on his face.

I walked towards Edward's Volvo and got into the passengers seat, I buckled my seatbelt while Edward put my gifts in the backseat and entered the car at human speed.

I looked out the window the whole way neither of us talked we didn't even make a peep. With the speed that Edward was driving at we made it home in about 8 minutes when it should have taken around 15.

Edward was already opening my door when I noticed it. I got out and Edward went around and got my gifts out.

"I'll take them up to your room for you okay." I nodded and he gave me a soft kiss on the forehead. I made my way into the house. I opened the door to find Charlie asleep on the couch with the game still on. I turned the T.V. off and got a blanket from the closet covered him and made my way up to my room.

I opened the door, not looking up and closed it with out looking at him fearing what I would find in his eyes.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked his voice sudden and hollow.

"Edward I'm fine" I said in a soft calm voice. I looked up to his face it was smooth and hard, his cold stare not reveling his emotions it was scary. it reminded me of when he went days without hunting he would become rigid but never like this.

"Good" he said. "I have to go home."

"Wait! Stay with me tonight " I pleaded with him I hardly slept when he wasn't with me "Please at least until I fall asleep."

"Just until you go to sleep I have to go home and solve something, okay." he said still in that hard voice that I didn't like. I nodded and picked my pajamas up and headed towards the bathroom to change quickly.

When I got to my room Edward was sitting on my bed his head leaning on the headboard of my bed eyes closed I made my way up to him. When I was standing in front of him I decided to give him a kiss on his cheeks to try and make him happy.

I gave him a kiss on his cheek, I felt his hands snake their way around my waist. He pulled me gently on top of him I landed with a gasp. He kissed my eyes my nose everywhere that he could reach and saved my lips for last, when our mouths met it was a weird sensation it was urgent and demanding yet passionate and loving and desperate as if it were the last.

His hand where everywhere on my waist, on my thighs, my back. I felt as if I were burning from the inside out. But this scared me, it made me nervous. He suddenly flipped me over so that he was on top of me. I felt his hands trace my curves starting from my ribs going lower and lower past my waist, past my thighs to my knee which he quickly hitched around his hip. I moaned as I felt his hands everywhere and all I could do was tangle my hands through his hair and pull at it.

When he pulled away we were both breathing hard. We looked into eachother's eyes, what I saw made my heart beat faster. The look of pure lust and love was my undoing I attacked him once again. I don't know what had taken over my body it was like it had a mind of its own, like it knew exactly what it wanted and it was going to get it. I started unbuttoning his shirt, and was caught off guard when he started to undue the button on the flannel pajamas from the bottom up. I stopped my movements as soon as I was done with his shirt. I felt his hands on my stomach tracing my belly button up to the bottom of my bra.

I heard myself gasp at his cold touch this caused him to stop and look into my eyes. At that instant I saw all his emotions, his love, his fear and his passion and his lust. He put his forehead against mine as we stared into eachothers eyes. I saw the question in his eyes he wanted my permission to continue. I nodded, he continued removing the buttons to my shirts. When he was finished I laid there still under his watching eyes embarrassed and blushing all over.

"Well that answers my question" he said softly, as if not meant for me not to hear, but he saw he confusion in my eyes and promptly answered "your blush, it beautiful" he said as he let his gaze fall to my body.

He traced my curves with the tips of his fingers 'til he got to the edge of my pajama bottoms. I couldn't handle it anymore I needed him more than I had ever needed him before.

I put my hands on his chest and traced his perfectly sculpted abs I felt his muscles contract at my touch. He took a deep breath as I played with the button on his jeans. He stopped my hands from undoing his jeans.

"Bella are you sure about this" he asked huskily.

"Edward I have never been this sure about anything in my life " I said in a tone that came out only when I was with him. he nodded and kissed me lightly on the forehead and continued placing delicate kisses along my eyes, my nose,my cheeks all the way down my jaw, 'til he got to my mouth. He kissed me softly, so softly as if I were made of glass. His hands kept exploring my body drawing themselves closer and closer to my pants. He slowly pulled them down all the way and threw them somewhere on the floor, to join our missing shirts.

I let my hands trace the muscles on his back. I let my hand come around the front to undue his pants . I pulled them down until his knees and used my feet to pull them down the rest of the way.

"I love you, Edward" I said in a strong confident voice. He didn't answer me back he just took my face and kissed me hard, harder than he had ever kissed me .

We moved slowly, so slow that I felt that the rest of the world didn't exist it was the best night of my life.

The next day,I kept my eyes closed as I contemplated that I was the happiest person alive. It was as if nothing at my birthday had not happened. I didn't really feel any different, but I knew that something was different, I was no longer a little girl, no longer the teenager that didn't know anything about life, no longer was I stuck in between being a little girl and being a grown woman. As I opened my eyes I realized that Edward was not with me, I looked around and realized that I had woken up to a note that read:

"Bella,  
I'm sorry I had to go solve some thing. I will be back later. We have to talk.

~ Edward"

As soon as I read it the happiness that I had felt was replaced by a feeling of dread filled me and shook me it made me nervous and almost sick to my stomach.

I quickly got up grabbed some clothes, not even bothering with what I picked up, and made my way to the shower. I got in and put the water as hot as it would go and let it run out, the cold water shocked my body and felt good in a weird way. It was like a wake up call.

I got dressed in a blur not really registering my movements and thinking of what had happened between Edward and I last night. Wondering why he left without saying anything, without as much as a call, just caused me to worry.

I headed down the stairs and into the kitchen I was not paying attention to where I was walking and almost tripped on the dinner table. I couldn't shake off the feeling of dread.

I did all the house chores without really thinking about them. As I was cleaning the bathroom I caught my reflection on the bathroom mirror, I hadn't bothered to look at myself when I took the bath this morning. I didn't know what I was expecting to see but I saw a weary and haggard look yet something special behind that look, a glow of some kind I didn't know exactly what it was but I knew that it had something to do with the love that Edward and I had shared last night.

I snapped out of my day dream when I heard the doorbell ring. I left what I had in my hands on the sink and headed to open the door.

"Edward?" he had the same look that had bothered me so much last night, the look that I wanted to erase last night. " Why did you ring the doorbell you could have just come in Charlie isn't home."I said to him wondering why he hadn't jump through my bedroom window like he usually does.

"Isabella, could we talk please?" he said his voice sounding dead. He wouldn't look me in the eye. He scared me to death, Edward had never spoken to me this way, he had never used my whole name.

I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded and moved aside to let him inside. He looked around, as I closed the front door. He was deciding something, like he was fighting something or someone off. When he finally made his mind up he looked at me.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he wouldn't answer "Edward please talk to me."

"Bella, my family and I ... " I noticed that he said the word my to mention the rest of the Cullens and not our like many time before. "We have decided to leave Forks"

"What ? I don't un.. under...understand?"I said barely a whisper

"Bella you know that our time here was limited that my family and I can only pretend to be human for a couple of years before the humans start to question why we don't age?"

"But what about us? What about me ? Edward you promised that you would never leave me, that you would love me forever." I said in a tone that would have been hard for human ears to pick up. As I looked at the pattern on the carpet I said "What about last night, didn't that mean anything to you"

"Bella this" he said pointing at himself and at me "you and I. We don't have a future. It was fun while it lasted but know I have to go. "

"So that means that you really never felt anything for me? That all I was to you was you experiment? Your human pet?" I said my tone now bitter and filled with anger.

"No, Bella I only meant" he paused and thought carefully what he was going to say, he turned around and continued "This relationship made my family happy, they wanted me to find someone that could make me happy, so I kept up the fa ade as long as I could and now I have to go." His words hurt so much but there was something that I couldn't believe.

"I don't believe you. Was last night part of your fa ade? I don't think so you were to warm and caring with me. You have told me over and over that you loved me. Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love me that you have never loved me, that last night was nothing but a role that you were playing, that it was something that you had to do to maintain your fa ade."

He turned around and I could tell that he was angry and irritated. "I have never loved you. This was all a charade that I put together to make my family happy. You were a little experiment to test my strength, that just went over board. You were a pet that everyone loved at the beginning but then you started to get boring and you required to much attention and its too much responsibility. I don't want you. I have never wanted you."

His tirade left me wide eyed and out of breath. It felt as if he had punched me in the gut and ran me over. He never really loved me he never did, he never would. This was a little much for me to handle and I felt the tears blind me, but I didn't want him to see me see over him. I turned my back on him and said :

"Leave and never come back I never want to see you in my life" in a strong voice but it cracked as I said "You should have let that van crush me or let Jasper kill me it would have hurt less and be over quicker, you are just killing me slowly, it would have saved you the trouble, but I guess you couldn't have Jasper thinking about my death when ever you're close. It might make you feel guilty, Right? "

I heard Edward heave a relieved sigh and head toward the door . As soon as I heard the door close I dropped to the floor. I couldn't take the pain I felt as if my body was ripping open. As if my world where coming to an end.

My heart broke that afternoon and it never healed, it never mended, never went back to normal, I would never be who I used to be. Edward had killed me. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 6

Present

That was the day that my heart died. The day that Bella Swan died. Edward killed her, he ripped her heart out with his own hands. That is the day that Isabella came to day was over a century ago and it is present in my memories as if it had taken place today. I was never the took place over a century ago, and every word that he said still cuts as deep as it did that day. I no longer had ambitions, I no longer had anything to live for and yet I had gotten what I wanted Edward to give me, immortality.

It has been 100 years since I've seen Edward or any member of his family. A 100 years since I had tried to mention any of their names. I had spent my last human years crying on the step of their empty house. Never in 4 years had they come back. They left everything behind everything covered with white sheets and gathering dust. I could still see them perfectly clear in my mind, though I was starting to question my sanity.

Over my last 4 human years many things had changed. Charlie started to notice that my mother was not the only woman in the world. He noticed that more than one was willing to be Mrs. Charlie Swan, but he was only paying attention to one, Ms. Cope the secretary that had confessed to me that she was in love with my dad on my first day of school. My mother was happily expecting twins a boy and a girl. She and Phil were happier than I had seen them. They were both happy and I on the other hand could not share their joy, could not relate, but they all deserved this happiness. I slowly isolated myself from them. I would talk only when asked a question, I would make Charlie dinner and go back to my room, though Charlie barely noticed since he was almost never there between his job and his girlfriend he was barely home. As soon as I graduated from Forks High, I went to college and saw even less of my father and rarely talked to him on the phone.

I would cry myself to sleep and wake up to terrible nightmares. Until one day 4 years later I decided that I couldn't keep it up. I went to their house, for what I had thought was my last good-bye. What I found was that the house was not as empty as I had thought.

What I saw made me afraid. There on the porch that I had seen the people that I most loved, now stood three figures in black clothes with ruby red eyes. They were all looking at me as if I were their next meal. There was a female accompanied by 2 males, one of them that looked just as big, if not bigger than Emmett. The female approached me with caution. She looked at me as if she were concentrating on something really hard. I was stunned in fear.

"May we help you?" her voice was almost like bells but her eyes held something that made me want to run and hide though I knew very well that I wouldn't even get to turn around.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to check if some friends of mine still lived here. I'm sorry I should have known that they would no longer be here. I'm sorry for bothering you." I said as I turned around trying to keep my heart beat under control so that they wouldn't notice.

"Wait!" I heard the female say behind me and I came to a stop. "How do you know the Cullens? They are the one that lived here and I assume that you came looking for them." she looked me straight in the eyes "And" she said staring at me in a hard way "I'm also assuming that you know what they are and what we are?" she said almost in an accusing tone "especially from the fact that you're scent is all over this house although it is a couple of years old."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "I can see that you know what I'm talking about. Did the Cullens ever tell you that our kind have laws that we cannot break. That are vital in keeping our kind alive." She never took her eyes off me as she talked "Do you know what our number one rule is?" she asked even though she knew very well that the Cullens had never told me any of this. "We are not to allow any human to know of our existence, the punishment that comes from breaking that law is death." she said in an amused voice that sent chills down my spine and raised the hairs on the back of my neck. "You see that we have a little complication. That we are not authorized to handle correctly it is up to our leader to decide what to do with you. So Felix, Demitri grab her and bring her along."

My heart started to race as I saw the two males approach me "Wait! I screamed my family know that I'm here they will be very worried if I don't show up within the hour." I said in a hurry only worrying that Charlie might come looking for me here.

The female came up to me as the two male grabbed each of my arms "Don't worry about that we'll take care of everything" she sneered in my face.

They did take care of it all right they drove my truck off a bridge just to the north of Forks. The police held a search for my body for months before finally giving up a declaring me legally dead. I never had the courage to check my family afraid that if I saw their happiness it would hurt to much not to be with them.

After drowning my truck the female, who I later learned was named Jane, took me to a private airstrip in Port Angeles. We were on a private jet heading to Italy. i could hardly sleep on the plane with the looks that Jane, Demitri and Felix were giving me. We made it to Italy in 22 hours. I exhaustion was over coming me and I could hardly walk. When we landed there was a car already waiting for us. Jane stepped in first and Felix pushed me to get in, before getting in himself and then Demitri. The car took off at great speed as I looked out the window I could barely see anything to the heavy tinted window and the speed of the car.  
The car stopped in front of a castle that amazed me. The gates opened to let the car through, once the gated were once again closed the three vampires escorting me exited the car and waited for me to the same. I was led through a series of tunnels that were dark and humid. We made it to two huge heavy looking wooden doors that were open with one push from Felix.

As I entered the room I saw that at the end of it were three "Throne"like chairs and sitting on them were three very pale men. Two had hair as black as night and the one sitting in the center had hair that was whiter than snow. But the thing that caught my attention was their eyes. There red eyes were vibrant as if they were swimming with blood. Their skin almost translucent made them stand out even more. I barely registered that I was being led closer to them.

"Ah! My dear Jane has returned and I see that not empty handed" The one in the center spoke clear and strong his voice holding a lingering accent that I couldn't quite place.

"Yes my lord I have" she said handing him her hand.

"I see" he said after releasing her hand. He came up to me and offered his hand to me, I was afraid that if I refused him that it would anger him so I handed my hand to him. His skin was cold, colder than I even remember Edward's being and his skin although it looked paper and translucent was very smooth and stone like. "I see what you mean my dear, Jane." he said as he briefly looked at once again looked at me and said "What is you name little one."

My voice was shaky as I answered "Isabella"

"So Isabella you know our secret." he stated and i nodded my head in agreement. "Will you mind telling us your story please, I have a feeling that it is very interesting, and it does involve a good friend of mine , Carlisle Cullen." I flinched as he said Carlisle's name, that didn't escape his gaze. I nodded once again and told them my story, how I had met the Cullen, how I had discovered their secret, how I fell in love with Edward, and how he broke my heart and left me. They listened intently to ever word that I said and even tried to comfort me when I started to silently cry.

"Isabella, you are welcomed to rest for a bit i know that your journey has left you quite exhausted. Jane please lead her to what will be her room throughout her stay with us."  



	10. Chapter 10

That is where I found myself currently. Trapped in a world that I hate. A world that I would do anything to get away from, a world that has left me hollow inside. I hate this world; I hate myself for allowing it to change me. But most of all I hate Edward for letting this happen to me. I was a cold heartless creature. I lived for the Volturi that was my purpose, this according to Aro. He was very commanding when it came to me, he knew that I could destroy all that he had built.

During the years that I have been with the Volturi my life has consisted of doing Aro's bidding and it has made me hate my life, although I have to admit that is not much of a life. I was highest guard, or how others call me to my back Aro's Pet. But I am determined to get out of this cycle. I need to get out. That is what I was going to day. I would stand up to Aro.

I headed toward the room that I had come to know as the feeding chamber. It was the room that Aro would bring his prey to before they were met with their untimely death. Where I have heard thousands of innocents lose their lives. I hated this room, I hated what it meant, what its purpose was. I made my slowly towards it. I took a deep breath and pushed the door opened and was met with a pleasant looking Aro a passive looking Caius and they uncaring face of Marcus.

"Isabella my dear to what do we owe the pleasure of your lovely presence?" he said in an animated voice, while I stood before them with a stone expression of my face.

"Aro I think that you know very well why I am here today." I said making my voice sound strong and determined

"Ah yes Isabella I believe that I do, but I thought that you would have reconsidered you choice. I asked you to think it through before you made your decision."

"And I have Aro. You know very well that I do not wish to continue in the guard. I have thought this through long and hard, and my decision is made. I will be leaving as soon as possible."

The look on his face was one of happiness but I knew very well what he was hiding behind his passive façade. I knew that if he could chain me to the chair he would, if he knew that would be able to imprison me. He knew that he was powerless against me. We've had our disagreement over the years and in the end he has come up losing. I once set this very chamber on fire with all his guard around him I could have ended it right there but I was so surprised with the newfound power that the fire quickly subsided, but Aro was more than surprised.

I turned around to quickly exit the room.

"Isabella," Aro said as I stopped mid step "you will be missed and know that you will always have a home here. And we at least expect to see you at the ball in a couple of months." I nodded my head not bothering to turn around. The truth was that I didn't know what to do once I left here. I know that I want to go back to forks and visit my father's grave. I knew that Aro would want me to attend the stupid ball that was held every 100 years. It was Aro's way on keeping tabs on all of the most powerful covens that he has socialized with. It was also a way for Aro to recruit guards for himself. Aro considers himself a collector, excepts that he collects vampires with very unique powers. I went to my room my things were already packed. I made my way toward the street level and for the first time in centuries I felt free. I hailed a cab and made my way toward the airport in Italy.

On the trip on contemplated what I would do once I was in Forks. I had unlimited funds that was what 100 years of not spending much money. I lived with the Volturi which did not give me enough room to do much except what Aro wanted me to do. I was not proud of some of the thing that I have done. The cab made it the airport in record time I made my way to the ticket counter and purchased a one way ticket to Washington. I prepared myself mentally for what I would find their even though I knew that everyone that I knew would be gone. I was alone and it was a welcoming thought after 100 years of something that cannot be called living in hell. I am ready to face my future and what it may bring.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 8

Reliving the past

I was finally on my way home. I made it to the airport in Washington. I got off the plane and made my way over to the baggage claim. I recalled the last time that I was here. The day when my life changed. I quickly took hold off my belongings and headed to the car rental kiosk, where I rented a car. I would soon be buying one when I had the time.

The drive to Forks helped me calm my nerves. I hoped that they wouldn't be there. That I could live in peace in what was my hometown. I watched as the scenery passed how it had changed over the years. How what were once small family own stores were now big commercial businesses. I continued observing my surroundings until I made it to the WELCOME TO FORKS sign.

I was trying to keep my emotions in check. I drove slowly through the town not much had change it was like I was thrown back in time. Everything was like I had left it. I tried not to think in the pain that looking at all of the places that I spent time with my father, with my friends, with him. I knew that once I made it to the cemetery I would not be able to handle the pain that I was feeling.

With all the courage and effort that I could muster I made it to Fork's Cemetery. I couldn't get out of the car. I sat there watching the sun go down and the night getting colder. I don't know exactly how long it took me to gather the strength that I needed, but I finally made it out of the car. It didn't take that long to find my father's grave. His head stone read:

Charles "Charlie" Swan

Beloved father and husband

Honorable Chief of Police

You will be missed

But what really caught my attention was what was next to his head stone, it was another one but this one read:

Isabella "Bella" Swan

Beloved daughter and friend

You will be terribly missed

Loved and remembered for the rest of

Our lives.

The word on the head stone made me lose my composure. I broke down right there in front of my father's grave. I was sobbing madly. I couldn't stop. My venom filled tears falling in the grass below me. I cried for the life that I had been deprived of. I cried for the father that I did not get to say good bye to. I grieved for the family that I gave up. The one that I would no longer see. I just cried and cried and there seemed to be no end to the flow of tears.

I can't believe that I would not be able to see my father, my mother, my sibling. I gave all this up to become a monster. Something that I could not even look at in the mirror. Something that would never die. I at that moment I realized how lost and alone I was. I noticed that my existence would be cursed. I hated myself.

Some rustling from the woods behind me caught my attention. I didn't turn around; I knew who was behind me. I could sense who it was even before they made their way in my direction. Still the tears would not stop; they only came harder, with their presence. Why? Why did it have to be them?

"Bella? Is that really you?"

I stood slowly at the sound of their voices. I looked toward the ground and turned slowly to face them. I looked them straight in the eye, with a look of pure rage, but still the tears did not stop. They were flowing freely down my face, and I made no move to stop them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9

Comfort

The sound of their voice made me angry. I could feel the rage build up inside me. I could feel it what to make it way out. I felt the familiar burn tingling under my skin I could feel it on my fingertips as the flame of the anger coursed its way throughout my entire body and yet I could not look away from them. I just couldn't believe that after all these years, these decades that I would run into them again in Forks.

Their eyes read surprise, caution and an emotion that I could not quite understand it was one of love. But not even could stop my fury. I knew that deep down I was not mad at them, but at him for what he had done. They weren't the ones that left me that day in the woods, but they didn't come to say goodbye. I guess that I was really nothing to them.

I could feel in fire of rage seep out of my body and into my hands. I knew that I could make them pay for what they had done to me, that I could kill them right there and then, but I didn't want to do that. Still I looked them in the eye and let my tears slip silently down my face.

No one moved. No one spoke. No one even blinked.

My fingers ached to release the burning that was in my hands but I just couldn't hurt them. So I ran in to the forest. I ran until there was no trace of civilization and I let all the pain, the anguish, the ire everything that I felt. I fire rushed out of hands before I could even make a move to stop it. But then again I had been holding on to it long enough, 100 years. I let everything I could out.

I fell to the ground spent. I had let all my energy out. I heard them before I saw them. They were right behind me. They gasped as the trees around us burned.

"Bella?" she said "Bella, please talk to us!"

"Why? You were the ones that abandoned me. You were the ones that left. Why should I talk to you now?"

"Bella please listen to us we …"

"NO!" I was breathing hard now "I can't" I whispered. Because I couldn't yell at them, because even though I was mad with no control at them. I had loved them once. I still loved them with all my heart. There before me stood the people that I had once thought of as parents. The ones that I thought would become my parents after he turned me. I couldn't handle this, not now not after visiting Charlie's and my grave. My emotions were all over the place and I could not take it any longer.

Esme was in front of my before I collapsed to the ground. She wrapped her hands around my waist and held me as another wave of tear went through my body. I couldn't move, couldn't speak, as Carlisle picked me off the ground with ease and ran back toward the cemetery, to my car where he put me in the back seat with Esme as she once again embraced me. I was exhausted and let her and Carlisle take me where they wanted. I was so tired that I just let myself drift out of consciousness.

One of the reasons that Aro was so reluctant to let me go was because I was like no normal vampire. I was unique. I had all the characteristics of a human but none of their weaknesses. I could go out in the sun without shining like a rainbow, plus I could sleep. Aro was very protective of me not because he cared for me as person, if I could even be considered a person, but because he was protective of his possessions and in his eyes I was a possession.

I fell asleep in Esme's soothing arms. At that point I didn't care where they were taking me. I didn't care that they had left me. I just wanted rest. I wanted someone to comfort even if it was them.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 10

Confrontations

I slowly opened my eyes. The room that I was in was dark but it was all the same to me I could see every detail in the room. But I didn't want to notice anything about the room. I knew before I even opened my eyes whose room this was. I could smell him all over the room, over the bed. The scent was faint and stale but still I could distinguish his scent. I needed to get out of here, I needed to get away, but I was not strong enough to do so. I wanted to keep his scent. I needed to memorize his scent.

I slowly made my way out of the bed, I could hear whispering coming from down the stairs. I didn't want to see anything in this room. The last time that I had been here was the day of my 18th birthday. So I exited the room and quietly made my way down the stairs without looking at any of the walls. I didn't want to remember the last time that I had walked down those stairs.

I walked toward the living room where I could hear Carlisle and Esme talking. They apparently didn't hear me coming because their conversation did not falter.

"Carlisle, he shouldn't have done what he did, he lied and it hurt them both."

"I know but you know his reasons."

I cleared my throat to make them aware of my presence. They both looked at me like I had scared them both, which was a little amusing since you couldn't really scare a vampire.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you"

"It's alright dear, we just didn't hear you coming" she said coming up to me. She surprised me and I took a step back. I just couldn't stand to have her hold me like if I were just once of her children.

"I'm sorry. I'm not comfortable with touching, I just… it's not something that I'm used to." I said when I saw that I had hurt her feelings and even though they had hurt mine I didn't really want to do it to her. She had really done nothing to me.

"It is okay dear, Bella could we talk?" I didn't know what to do. But I knew that I had to get rid of the pressure that I was feeling and by talking to them maybe I would feel better. So I just simply nodded my head.

"Please sit Bella." She said softly to me. I slowly sat in the chair before them. As I was making my way to the chair I could hear running coming from the woods surrounding the Cullen home.

"Someone is coming." I stated simply I knew who it was and was surprised that she was not here earlier.

"We don't hear anything"

"It's Alice and Jasper they are coming from the south they are about 10 minutes out. We should wait for them." I said looking out the back wall of the house that was made of glass.

By the time that they made it through the front door I was prepared for whatever Alice had up her sleeve. I stood and just stared at her, and she stared back, in a flash she was in front of me before I had a chance to react she had me in her arms holding me tightly and not letting go. I was frozen didn't know whether or not to hug her back.

"Bella I missed you so much. I can't believe what Edward did to you." At the mention of his name I stiffen and she felt it.

"Alice please let go of her, we Bella was just about to tell us what she has been up to." Alice moved away from me and sat on the couch beside Carlisle and Esme. Jasper stood back and just looked at me. I gave him a small smile and he moved to stand behind Alice.

"Dear please continue we want to know what happened after we left here."

I took a deep breath and told them all that I had gone through those first 4 years after they had left. I told them everything that happened when I went back to their house. This very home, when I met the Volturi.

"I wanted closure, I needed it. They took me to Italy, where Aro decided my fate."

"Aro must have seen something in you; he is not one for forgiveness." Carlisle said slowly

"Aro sensed that I had a powerful gift."

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked curiously

"I am immune to his power, since the first day that I met him. Jane's as well. He thinks that I am a shield. I also developed other gifts many that Aro doesn't really know about or understand."

"Like the fire in the woods."

"No." I said with humor in my voice "Trust me he know very well what happens when I get angry or upset." Alice was looking at me like I had grown another head.

"He doesn't quite understand why I have many of my human traits. Why I can cry, why I can eat human food, how I still look human and don't really shine in the sun."

"Maybe Carlisle can come up with answers for that?" Esme offered. I nodded thoughtfully.

"Bella, you know that we didn't know what Edward had done to you." She said looking towards her feet, suddenly. This statement took me by surprise; I thought that they had all felt like Edward did. That is what he made me believe. "We are really sorry for leaving you and without saying goodbye, but Edward he said that it would be easier on you a clean break. We know that we hurt you, that he hurt you."

"I know, sometimes I wonder if maybe it would have been better if he killed me when he could."

Esme and Alice gasped surprised that I could possible wish for my death.

"Why would you say that?" Alice said

"I- I – I have done things that I'm not proud of Alice. I became a monster with the Volturi. I did things that haunt me to this day. Things that I regret greatly. Maybe if Edward had killed me…" I said honestly my voice full of tears.

They said nothing as they stared at me with compassion and that is not what I wanted from them. I wanted anger, I wanted hate, and I wanted disgust. I could handle them not wanting me. This I couldn't handle love and compassion.

"WE'RE HOME!" came a scream from the back door. I stood quickly ready to take off but Alice came to stand my side she held on to my arm.

"Please don't leave" she whispered

"Mom, Dad where are you?" came a voice that I never thought I would hear again. I would have run if Alice weren't holding my arm. I could hear them as they made their way into the living room. I was tense as in walked Emmett holding Rosalie's hand. They stopped short when they caught a glimpse of me.

"Ow! Emmett why did you stop in the middle of the door move." Came the voice of a girl that I had not heard before, as Emmett was pushed forward in came a beautiful strawberry blond followed closely by him. He just stood there staring at me like if I were a ghost.

"Bella, how – how…?"

I took a deep breath and said " Hello Edward."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 11

Seeing you again

_"Bella, how – how…?"_

_ I took a deep breath and said "Hello Edward."_

"Hello Edward. How are you?" I said in the strongest voice I could manage.

"Bella! Is that really you?" Emmett yelled letting go of a stunned Rosalie and making his way up to me. He stood a few feet in front of me and I could see the dimples that graced his cheeks, suddenly I was lifted in the air and was being spun around by Emmett's huge arms.

"Emmett put her down!" I heard Esme say I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Hello Emmett, how have you been?" I said in an even tone. It would hurt too much to treat him any other way; I was no longer part of this family. Emmett noticed my tone and turn to look at Carlisle I looked away from both of them, but made a mistake when my eyes landed on Edward.

"Oh Bella we have missed you so much!" he said "Even Rosie missed you." I was not paying attention to Emmett my gaze still locked with Edward's. He had so many emotions going through his eyes until he finally settled on anger and surprise. It took me off guard and made me want to run and hide under a rock. I tried to look away from his glare but I couldn't. He looked just like I remembered him. Our gaze was broken by the strawberry blonde that had walked in ahead of him. She grabbed unto his forearm and entwined their fingers together and started to whisper in his ear. Before she turned her gaze to me still holding on to Edward.

"Bella, it is nice to meet you!" the blond that was still wrapped around Edward said to me. "I'm Tanya Denali." She said letting go of Edward and coming to shake my hand. I extended my hand towards her she shook it and she went back towards Edward who put his arm around her waist.

That single move made my heart ache. I wanted to get out of here. I needed to get out of here. This was too much for me. I had been through enough today. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I turned my back on them and faced the rest of the Cullen family. They all had sympathetic looks on and that just made the feelings that I was have that much stronger.

"I think I should go." I said softly as I made my way toward the front door.

"But why you barely got here, we have so much to catch up on." Alice said pleading with me.

"I know Alice" I said in a whisper

"Where are you staying? Maybe we can go back to your place and talk?"

"I actually don't have anywhere to go I just went straight to the cemetery, from Voltera."

"Voltera?" I heard the anger dripping from Edward's voice. It made turn and stare at him I tried not to show how much his voice affected me.

"Yes, Voltera." I simply stated.

"It seems Bella had an encounter with Jane, Edward." Carlisle spoke up. His eyes seemed to widen as he took in the information that Carlisle had provided.

"I think that your family will catch you up with everything." I said emotionless. "I should be heading out." I said as I walked towards the door once again.

I made it half way toward the rental when I heard Esme calling. "Bella wait!" I turned a face her. She was holding my car keys. "Where are you going dear?"

I sighed deeply and looked far in the distance. "I don't really know yet. I haven't really decided. I might travel for a bit."

"Dear, will you come back soon for a visit."

"I don't think that is a good idea Esme. I don't think that Edward really liked the idea of me being here." As she was saying this a smashing sound came from inside the house. There was yelling and cursing.

"Please, just let us know how you are." I looked at Esme worried and she just gave me a small smile as I hugged her and turned got into my car and drove away. I knew that I would never contact them again and I knew that it was probably for the best.

Edward had moved on and that is what I should probably do. I didn't know where to go. I had no idea what to do now that I was free, but one thing was clear to me, my plans of living in Forks were not going to come true. I drove until the scenery changed from isolated roads to crowded city streets. I wanted to get as far away from them as I could but still be close enough that I could visit my father's grave when I wanted, when I needed to.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 12

New life

I knew as I drove away from the Cullen's that I would not be contacting them anytime soon. I made it to Seattle. I had been here before but looking at the city with fresh eyes, through vampire eyes was fascinating. I was lost as to what to do next so I figured that I would pick my life where I had left of. When I had been ripped out of my life just when I was willing to leave all the hurt and the pain that Edward had inflicted on me.

I made my way through the city, with no destination in mind. I finally made it to the shore, where I could see the ocean. That where I made my mind up. I needed to forget the Cullens. I made my way through the city once again to find somewhere that I could stay. I wanted to buy a house around the area. I had infinite funds.

I finally found the house of my dreams. It was a beautiful white cottage styled house in the middle of the woods. It was on the outskirts of Seattle. It was 15 minutes away from the city but I didn't mind. I would finally be able to live in peace.

I settled into a routine in this new life yet I was not able to rest easy. It felt as though something bad was going to happen. I was always on edge; I could not seem to relax. I would explore the woods surrounding my cottage. I would get up early in the morning and stay out until the sun set. I would come back to shower change into my pajamas and sleep a little while and start the same routine all over again.

It had been almost 6 months since I left the Volterra. 6 months since I had last seen the Cullens. I will be honest there was not a day that passed when I didn't find myself thinking of them. I was sitting on my porch after a long walk exploring the woods when I heard the crunching of leaves as vampire feet crushed them. I knew who it was. Their movements came faster and faster. Until there was a loud sound that sounded like thunder or train crash, the sickening.

"Alice I told you to leave it alone." He yelled at Alice.

What are they doing here? Why are they here? How did they find me? I had done everything in my power to cover my tracks. I believed that I had succeeded; I guess that I was wrong.

"Edward she has to know about that invitation, and you have to tell her the truth."

"Alice that is my business. You have no right or say in this."

"Edward, please tell her, Bella has to know."

I had made my way towards them without being heard. I watched as they looked at each other with hateful expression, one which I had never seen before and left me worried. I didn't want them fighting especially over me. I was not worth it. I decided to come out and stop this fight before it got any worse.

"What does Bella need to know?" they both startled at the sound of my voice. I seemed to be doing that quite a bit lately.

"Bella? You heard all that?" Alice asked ashamed

"Well you weren't exactly whispering Alice? Anyway what do I need to know?" I said looking between both of them. Alice was looking at Edward and Edward was looking at Alice. "Don't do that. I hate it when you have silent conversations. If there is something that I should know than tell me. I said annoyed and pissed that they would come all the way here and fight about telling me something that was clearly important.

"Bells maybe we should move to your cottage to discuss this?" Alice whispered still looking at Edward. I simply nodded my head and turn and ran to my house I knew that they were right behind me.

I made it to my cottage seconds before them. I opened the door and headed straight toward the kitchen I knew that I needed to do something to distract me from the fact that Edward was in my house. I head straight to where I had my tea, even though I knew that it would do nothing for me.

I heard them come in behind me they were both looking at me. I looked at both of them. Edward's eye caught mine and I was trapped I tried to make my face as emotionless as possible. I knew that I couldn't hide my feelings, but I had been getting better at it since I had turned.

"Are you going to tell me know, Alice or are you going to make me guess?" I said still not looking away from Edward, his eyes were dark almost black, I knew that he was angry, but I didn't know if it was at me or the situation.

"Bella, we …" I looked back toward her "We have to ask you some questions. We got a visit to day." As those words left her mouth I knew what was coming and I had feared thins very thing. "From the Volturi. They were looking for you. They also wanted to invite us to their ball." She said looking at me.

"You didn't tell them where I live?" I asked

"No, I didn't know where you were until this morning. I saw you out on the porch and hiking in the forest."

I took a deep breathe "How long ago was this?"

"About 3 weeks ago."

"Who came, Alice?"

"Jane, Alec and Demetri"

I knew that my peace and quiet would be short lived.

"They didn't explain why they wanted to know where I was did they." Alice shook her head.

"They just said that you had some responsibilities to the Volturi, and that should live up to them. What did they mean, Bella?"

"It's a long story Alice, one which I'm sure that you will all know soon. When is the ball?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"In two weeks" she says simply "Are you going?"

I nod my head as I turn to grab my tea and pour it in a mug. I turn to look at them taking a sip of the tea and letting it warm my insides.

"Bella, how did you become one of the Volturi?" I looked up in shock that Edward was the one that had asked me that question.

"Didn't Carlisle tell you?" I asked him

"They said that it wasn't their story to tell and that if you wanted me to know than you would tell me yourself." He spoke softly

"They didn't tell Emmett and Rosalie either?"

"No"

I simply nodded my head. "Where do you want me to start?"

"How about you start after we… after we left?"

I gave him the overview of what had happened skipping the pain and the heartache that he had caused me I didn't want him to know what I felt, the pain that I still feel looking at him know that he never really cared about me. Then I remembered how he had made me feel and I felt the anger roll into my body.

"Why do you care Edward?" I asked wondering why he wanted to know. I felt the anger seep into my voice.

"I-I-I-I…. Bella I'm sorry. It's my fault. I shouldn't have done that to you I was stupid and I will forever be remorseful for everything that I have put you through. You didn't deserve any of that. I shouldn't have ever lied to you. "

"You don't have to be sorry; you don't have to feel sorry. I understand that by being with me you were only trying to make you family happy. I am mad, angry, absolutely pissed that you used me that you could possibly treat me like if I were your life; that you said that to me. I am extremely hurt that you could lie to me, make love to me and then the next day treat me as if I was no more than your pet, that I had become why too much of a responsibility for you." I couldn't stop my tirade "Do you really expect me to forgive you Edward just because you said that you were sorry. You have no idea what I have been through, what I've had to do. I have killed people, Edward. I was trained to destroy and right now all I want to do is hurt you, hurt you as much as you hurt me, hurt you as much as you are hurting me standing right there looking at me like that, because even though all I'm feeling right now is hurt, pain and anger towards you, I know that I will never forget you, I know that I will never love anyone the way that I loved you, the way that I still love you because even though I haven't seen you for over 100 years I still feel it every time that I look at you, every time that you look at me, I know that you have never felt the same way about me, and I know that I have to accept it but you have ruined me," I said softly. "You broke me and I just don't know how to put my life back together. You won't go away, why won't you leave me alone? I think that you should leave, that you should both leave. " By the time that I finished I was breathing hard. I couldn't believe that I just spilled my guts to Edward. He was looking like a fish out of water his mouth opening and closing. Alice's eyes were saucers.

Edward looked like he was in pain. It felt like I had taken a load off my shoulders by telling him this, but it hurt me and pleased me to see him hurt just like me. I turned my back on them and concentrated on my breathing. I knew that I needed to come down before I did something that I would regret.

"Bella, please know this I will leave you alone, I promise, but I want you to know this. I lied to you that day Bella I had to. It was the only way to keep you safe. Keep you away from the dangers that comes with be with us. But I guess that I failed at that. Bella I have love you since the first moment that I saw you. I'm so sorry, for all the pain and hurt that I have caused. I hope that one day you find it in your heart, in your soul to forgive me. I wish that I could go back to that day and take everything that I said to you back. You don't know how long I wanted to go back to you, how many times I stopped myself from climbing your window, how many times I watched you from the woods behind your father's house. How many times I sat in the back row of your college classes just to be in the same room as you. I watched you Bella from afar. I watch you, I loved you from afar. Just when I had decided to come back to you, to beg you for forgiveness, you supposedly died and I was devastated, I had gone back to tell my family that I was going back to, that I couldn't live without you." I was on the verge of tears. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Edward had lied to me, he lied that he didn't love me. All I wanted to do was run into his arms and loose myself in him, but I couldn't I had to reflect on everything that he was telling me. "I wanted to die, right along with you. I wanted to go the Volturi but Alice, and Carlisle kept me locked up and wouldn't let me. If I had gone I would have found you sooner and begged to have you back. I will leave you alone from now on Bella, but know this. I love you. I love you with all my heart, and will always love you; no one could ever replace you in my life. Goodbye Bella." I heard him take off. Alice on his heels.

I collapsed on the floor my tears finally finding an outlet. I couldn't believe that Edward still loved me. I cried and cried until I had no tears. I sat there thinking processing my next move. I knew what I had to do and I was determined to do it.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 13

Missing Piece

I don't know how long I just sat on the floor in my kitchen. I didn't know how long I cried. What I do know is that I cried until I had no more tears. My eyes hurt, y body hurt, my soul hurt and I knew what I had to do to make it stop, but I couldn't get up off that floor. I just sat until the day turned into night and the night into day. I sat there remembering all the things that Edward did together all the times that we spent telling each other how we felt.

I took deep breathes as I stood. I knew what I had to do and in a matter of minutes I was standing at their front door. I found myself raising my hand and knocking at the door before I had even registered what was happening. Esme opened the door for me. The look on her face showed me that she knew what had happened.

"Come in Bella, Edward is upstairs." I simply nodded my head and headed up the stair slowly. He knew that I was here. Yet he was allowing me to face him at my own pace. He let me come to him instead of harassing me. I reached the third story landing and made my way up to the one I knew was his room. The one where I had woken up to after facing Esme and Carlisle at the cemetery. I took a deep calming breath once again and prepared for what was about to happen.

"May I come in?" I said in soft whisper I knew that he could hear me. He didn't respond he simply opened the door wide enough that I could squeeze myself through. We stood silently staring at each other, neither of us willing to talk.

"Why are you here Bella?" he finally broke the silence

"You… you can't just say what you said to me Edward and expect that I wouldn't want a better explanation." My voice sounded shaky and weak.

"What do you want me to explain Bella? I left because I thought it was the best decision, that I was doing you a favor. This world can be very dangerous Bella, especially for a human that knows too much."

"I know that Edward look what happened to me. I know how dangerous this world can be even for fully matured vampires, and powerful covens like your family Edward. I have had to deal with the dark side of this world for 100 years, and I hate it." I said looking him straight in the eye, I walked a little closer to him still looking at him; I stopped when I was just a few steps from him. "But can't you see that you leaving me was not what was best for me Edward, it was the worst experience that I have been through, you broke my heart and my spirit, you took away my reason for living, and the Volturi took advantage of that."

"Bella I know that I hurt you and that you should hate me, you should blame me for all the things that the Volturi have done to you, but all I am asking you is for you to forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I loved you, I still love you with all my heart and I hope that one day we can become friends." His words hurt me. Friends. He only wanted to be friends. That just hurt so deep, much worse than him telling me that he didn't love me. He had moved on, he had a girlfriend. That brought tears to my eyes so I turned away from him toward the glass wall that faced the small creek.

"I don't hate you. I could never hate you, trust me. I have tried for so long and yet all that your memory inspires in me are… I don't hate you." I couldn't tell him once again how I felt; he only wanted to be friends with me nothing else. "Friends. You want to be friends with me." I knew he could hear the hurt in my voice. "I don't think that is good idea Edward."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't Tanya mind us being friends?" I said feeling a little jealous.

"Why would she mind us being friends Bella?" I could feel him move closer to me.

"She is your girlfriend, is she not?"

"Tanya has been many things to me over the years, but girlfriend was never one of them. She is like my little sister. She has helped me through this time without you."

"But that day that we saw each other again you were holding her hand and hugging her like if she were your girlfriend."

He was standing even closer to me I could feel his chest against my back, his fingers tracing lightly over my arms. "She was holding me back from run to you. She was holding me back from scaring you away, because the only thing that I wanted to do when I saw you was kiss you until you told me to stop. I would have carried you up hear and kissed you like there was no tomorrow." His hands were now on my hips holding me tight to his body. I could feel every inch of him against my back.

My breath was no coming in short pants. I could feel his erection grinding into my butt. I let out a soft moan. "I wouldn't have stopped you if you had." He was skimming his nose along the crook of my neck.

"Bella would it be totally inappropriate if I kissed you right now?"

"Probably but I won't stop you." I turned to find his face so close to mine. "I love you Bella so much." He said before our lips met in a heat kissed there was so much passion behind it. We kissed and pledged our love for each other over and over again. I knew then and there that my world was not broken just missing the most important piece and I had found him once again, and would never let him go again.


	17. Chapter 17

I really hope that you enjoyed my story I was planning on making this story a bit longer but some unexpected circumstances have come up and I really did not want this story to go unfinished. I am sorry if it does not please anyone, but I want to thank you for at least giving my story a chance.

Thank you really from the bottom of my heart

YOLY


End file.
